


Dinner Party

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:the Pendragons get invited to dinner-Prompt:377 You're the worst cook ever,





	Dinner Party

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Dinner Party  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana   
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** the Pendragons get invited to dinner  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 477  
**Prompt:** 377 You're the worst cook ever,  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Dinner Party**

Merlin chuckled as the smoke alarm went off in the kitchen.

Arthur started to get up but Merlin pulled him back down.

"Its fine." Merlin told him. "It just means dinner is ready."

Gwen rolled her eyes and left them both sitting in the lounge as she went down the hall to the kitchen. "Morgana? Is everything all right?"

"Yes. It was just the garlic bread." Morgana fanned the smoke alarm with a cookbook. "I still haven't got the hang of this cooking thing."

"You not as bad as Arthur. He can barely boil water for tea." Gwen looked at the smoking pan. "Do you have more bread? We can just have it the way it is."

"Yes." Morgana pointed to the top of the fridge. "I always buy extra."

Gwen dumped the blackened garlic bread in the bin. "There all better. Is the pasta done?"

"I put it on the table." Morgana poked her head out of the kitchen. "Merlin! Arthur! Dinner is ready."

Everyone sat down at the dining room table. Merlin still wore a grin.

Arthur took a bite and spit it into his napkin. "Morgana, you're the worst cook ever! What did you put in that?"

Morgana took a bite and spit it out. She started to cry.

Gwen glared at Arthur. "It's fine, Morgana. We can order a take away."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Merlin got up and went to answer it. He came back a few minutes later with a bag of Chinese food.

Morgana looked at him in shock. "You knew I'd fail."

"Morgana, I love you but Arthur is right. You are the worst cook ever. Except for him of course." Merlin winked at Gwen.

Arthur glared at Merlin.

Gwen laughed. "You are banned from my kitchen. He set the curtains on fire."

"It was just that one time." Arthur sighed. "Let's just eat something."

Merlin started to pick up the plates. "Arthur, help me clear the table and get fresh plates."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but winced intead. Gwen had kicked him under the table. He stood up and started to help Merlin.

When they had left, Gwen turned to Morgana. "I can teach you to cook, if you want."

"Please do. Merlin is already too thin to survive on my cooking." Morgana glanced towards the kitchen. "He can make a few things but beans and toast gets tiresome."

Gwen laughed. "I would think so. You and Arthur grew up with servants its understandable that you would need a little help to learn things."

"I don't think Merlin knew what he was getting into when he married me." Morgana sighed.

"He loves you." Gwen handed her a napkin. "Wipe your tears. Everything worked out in the end."

Morgana nodded. She wiped her tears and started taking the food out of the bag.


End file.
